


Her True Nature

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: joss100, F/F, Kissing, Vampires, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a kiss that liberated her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her True Nature

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Heart  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Nature  
>  **30_Kisses** prompt: "Fence" and a Kiss

It was a kiss that liberated her.

Buffy had always fought her nature - not just her slayer nature, but every aspect of herself. She had sat on the fence for years, insisting that all demons were evil, insisting that all humans weren't, insisting that she was tolerant of anything, and yet making exceptions where and when she pleased.

But then, with one kiss, Willow freed Buffy, and at last she opened her heart and gave in to her true nature.

The first Slayer had insisted that she was a creature of darkness, and Buffy had denied it vigorously, but she couldn't any more. With that kiss, fangs gently scraping her lips, Buffy accepted the darkness that had always lurked in her heart.


End file.
